


Wish Upon a Blight

by BlightSandwich



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fuck sleep, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I, I know, Know, Lumity, Oh, Romance, Tags, dont, else, for, put, to, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlightSandwich/pseuds/BlightSandwich
Summary: Amity Blight was cold, calculated, distant, and rude. That is until she met the star of her life, Luz Noceda.The youngest Blight had planned to spend time with her certain human crush, however, after a heartfelt moment, Amity has to ask herself,Is confessing to Luz worth their friendship?And if so, will their bond forged by fire last through the oncoming winter?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 16





	Wish Upon a Blight

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place around 2-3 weeks after YBOS and Amity's leg has healed. 
> 
> (Also its 5 am for me at the time of writing this so pls pray for me)

Amity's eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar tune that her scroll had made, she groaned as she flailed her arms helplessly in an attempt to deactivate the putrid alarm that had so rudely disrupted her sleep. Just as Amity had shut off the blaring noise and turned to her side, her door was kicked open by two familiar green-haired witches. "Oh, Mittens!" the twins shouted in unity, Amity sighed as she dug her face deep into a pillow to try and drown out the sound of her rather annoying siblings. Emira and Edric only snickered at her futile attempt to drown them out. Suddenly, however, there was silence, Amity had realized this and began to slowly lift her head, she had known that when things were this quiet when the twins were in the same room, it had never meant good things.

As soon as Amity had begun to allow her head to rise from her soft pillow, she felt a cold liquid dunk her as the twins began laughing hysterically. Amity, however, was not the least bit entertained. "Ugh, I've had enough of you two can you please for once, just leave me alone!?" Amity, a bit too harshly yelled at her now silent siblings. The twins looked at each other and once again broke out into hysterical laughter. Amity had enough, she got up from her bed and quickly grabbed a change of clothes and her scroll, as she stormed past her still chuckling siblings, red in the face and embarrassed Amity slammed the bathroom door downstairs and had begun to change into her nicer attire than what she had been wearing, she couldn't be seen walking around in a tank top and shorts after all.

She switched out her old clothes and put on her red shirt and blue jeans. As soon as Amity had changed clothes, she began to look at herself in the mirror. "You are a Blight! You can do this, It's just Luz, if she says no she won't make fun of you or anything, she's Luz! Right?" Amity sighed and ran her hands through her messy hair, that pep talk had helped a lot less than she had hoped it would. Amity took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door once again, only to be met with the wondering eyes of her siblings, Amity jumped out of her skin. "Sorry Mittens we didn't mean to scare you, but we couldn't help but overhear that you were gonna ask Luuuuuz something? " Edric said in a mocking tone, purposefully extending the 'U' in Luz's name almost as if to mock Luz along with her. "It's nothing," Amity responded, feeling her cheeks heat up as she broke eye contact with the twins, instead eyeing the ground. "C'mon Mittens you know you can tell is anything, right?" this time Emira had chimed in, Amity honestly couldn't tell if that was said mockingly or as a genuine sincere statement. Knowing her siblings as well as she did, she safely assumed it was just mockery. Amity quickly recovering from her mild blush glared at the twins with the kind of annoyance a mother would have when her child had done something stupid. "Alright Mittens, we know when to take a hint," Edric said as he and Emira backed away from their younger sibling, all while still snickering and glancing at each other. "Apparently not" Amity mumbled to herself as she continued her preparations to finally confess to Luz.

Amity walked down the gravel pathways in the densely wooded areas towards Bonesborough, her feet crunching against the thick gravel. Millions of thoughts raced through her head, "what if i' m not good enough for her?" "what are you saying, of course, you're not good enough for her", multiple thoughts raced through her head, and before she realized it she was standing in front of the Bonesborough Public Library. She blinked for a moment as she tried to process the fact that she had blanked out the entire 35m walk from the Blight Manor. "Amity!" Amity lets out a distressed squeal, as she turns to meet Luz. "Oh uh.. h-hey Luz! You're here! I mean, of course, you are! We did agree to meet here, that is something we did. Just you and uh me, alone, in my library space, for a few hours..." Amity had already felt the blood rush to her face.

Luz looked at Amity confused before giggling and holding open the library door for Amity. "Ladies first," Luz says as she winks and sticks out her tongue. Amity turns a shade of pink and quickly enters the library as Luz follows. They both walked across the library sometimes stopping to gawk at the books or to just stand and chat for a moment. 

The two finally arrive at the romance section. Amity glances at Luz catching Luz staring at her, Luz's eyes having that dreamy spaced out look. She's so cute... Amity's cheeks felt rushed with blood as she quickly coughs and pulls the book from the romance section. The door slowly opens up and Luz and Amity enter the compartment area that Amity had considered her safe space for most of her life. She turned to look at Luz who had been following her into the compartment. Luz was gawking, her mouth agape, her brown eyes going from place to place, despite having been here multiple times Luz had still been unable to stop going wide-eyed from amazement every time she saw Amity's nerd paradise. 

Before long Amity had begun to stare at Luz, and as Luz's eyes wondered they eventually landed on the golden eyes that had locked with hers. Amity and Luz simply looked at each other in the eyes for what felt like hours before a blush began to develop on both girl's faces. they both quickly looked away before Luz began to speak. "Soooo..." Luz began as she dug in her purple satchel, then pulling out Azura Book 5, "Wanna finally discuss the Azura book?" Amity stared blankly for a moment before shaking her head. "U-Uh yeah! Yeah, we can to that, I'd like that." 

Luz and Amity discussed multiple theories, and predictions about the 6th book in the series, even landing on the topic of shipping of which they both shipped Azura and Hecate. They talked for what felt like hours moving around and talking freely as they pleased, just enjoying each other's company. Amity had almost forgotten about her plan to confess, their eyes met once again, gold mixing with brown as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. 

"Luz... I.."

"W-What is it Amity?"

Amity had her moment, the perfect chance, it was as good as it was gonna get as far as confessions go. And she chickened out. Amity quickly turned away, "N-Nothing, nevermind." Luz seemed disappointed as if she had been expecting, no hoping that she would say something else. The Silence dragged on for a few minutes as Luz suddenly looked distantly at the floor. She did this sometimes, well ever since she had rescued Eda. Luz would sometimes blank out and stare aimlessly into nothing. "Luz, you ok?" Amity reached her hand out and touched Luz's shoulder.

Luz flinched before sighing, "N-No not really". Amity was surprised, she had expected an "I'm great Amity, thanks for asking!" but she was slightly relieved she didn't get the generic-sounding response. She knew Luz could trust her. Amity scooted closer to Luz until they were side by side, shoulders brushing against each other, in any other situation Amity would be as red as an apple, but Luz was hurting right now, she could tell. Her being a mess could wait, for Luz.

Luz's eyes became glossy before she began to hug her knees close to her chest. "Am I a bad person, Amity?" Amity had been taken back by the stupid question. Of course, Luz wasn't a bad person. Luz had been the most selfless, kindest, most amazing person she had ever met. "Of course not Luz! why would you even think that?" Luz put her head on her knees as Amity kept a hand on Luz's shoulder. "B-Because I-I.." Luz paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't miss my home, I don't miss my school, I don't miss the human world, I don't miss any of it, N-Not even... even.." Luz grew quiet before the end of her rant. Amity looked dumbfounded and before she could say anything Luz continued. "A-And I feel horrible because of I-It" Luz was now full-blown crying. Amity, not being able to handle any more of this nonsense she wrapped her arms around Luz as she dug her head into her shoulder and continued to cry, Luz had never realized how soft Amity's hair was. 

They sat there for what felt like weeks, as Luz just cried into Amity's shoulder. Amity had a realization during all this, was a potential relationship worth losing all this? Intimate moments like this where Luz just let her feelings loose, all because of some crush? Amity had never had a crush before, heck she had never had a real friend besides Willow, and she abandoned Willow at the slightest inconvenience. She refused to make the same mistake with Luz, she absolutely refused. 

Luz removed herself from Amit's embrace before wiping the tears from her red eyes and sniffling a little bit before cleaning herself up, Amity had checked the clock. She had to be home in 50 minutes. "Luz we should probably get going, my parents expect me back by 8:30. Luz glanced up at the clock which read 7:40. "Oh, man! I was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago for training with Eda!" Amity giggled as Luz rushed to get her stuff together. They walked out of the library side by side, and just as they were about to leave Luz turned to Amity. "Thank you, Amity, for being there." Amity nodded as Luz began to walk away and wave at Amity.

Amity had arrived home at 8:28. She rushed up to her room, not wanting to be bothered by her parents or siblings, she just wanted time to think. She entered the room before slamming and locking it. She ran over to her pink bed before screaming into a white fluffy pillow, her face turning crimson at the events that had unfolded.

\-------------------------------------

"Sir, everything is in place, my Emporer."

"Good. this shall cement our place in this world. Finally,"

"Long Live The Titan"

"Long Live The TItan"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I'll try to update as much as I can. (Which probably won't be much because of my crippling lack of motivation)


End file.
